Wanbol University is back with a new trio via ‘Wanbol U’
June 1, 2019 Claiming to be the comedy capital of the Philippines, the original sitcom Wanbol U will join IBC 13's primetime comedy sitcom lineup, including the Joyce Abestano-starrer phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which airs every Saturday night, the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. every Wednesday night and the political satire Sic O'Clock News which moves to Friday night slot into a weekly comedy newscast. Here are the complete cast for Wanbol U. Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia Members of its cast include Kenzo Gutierrez as Kenzo Balidosa, one of the notorious twins; Manolo Pedrosa as the good-looking Manolo Valentino, the student freshman at Wanbol University; and Joshua Garcia as Joshua Balidosa, one of the notorious twins. Together with the trio are Candy Pangilinan as Wanbol University’s prefect of discipline and professor Miss Candy; Romnick Sarmenta as Mang Romnick, the cafeteria owner; Prince Clemente as freshman student’s assistant Prince Larena; Jane de Leon as Kenzo's female roommate and fellow student Jane Villaneuva; Kayne Lacuna as Kayne Anson; Shiara Dizon as a social climber and poser girl Shiara Lustre; Katarina Rodriguez as teacher's assistant Miss Katarina, and Ali Khatibi as Mang Romnick's assistant and the cafeteria's waiter Ali Manzano. The show will be directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Dante Nico Garcia. It hopes to help the comedy genre on TV, even if only during weekends. So the dramas gave completely overtaken primetime TV on week nights and days. Sitcoms have shown potential, based on the success being enjoyed by Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level. IBC 13 will be focusing on talent development in 2019, so they'’re giving these three young actors in Wanbol U”, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC exec Wilma Galvante who officially announced all their plans for 2019. We just hope that the new generation of the rebirth of Wanbol University led by Kenzo, Manolo and Joshua known as the Balidosa twins and Manolo Valentino, inspired by the legendary sitcom of Tito, Vic and Joey known as the Escalera brothers. As the new IBC Tuesday sets the trend towards a faster-paced primetime. It is expected that Wanbol U premieres on IBC 13 this coming June 4, 2019 at 9:00 in the evening after the last daily primetime teleserye in the primetime program block of the network. 'PTV: Para sa Bayan' :Monday-Friday :4:10 am - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Rhea Santos) (replay) :4:55 am - Morning Tagala (Patricia Reyes (born in December 1, 1991), with Ralph Obina, Jules Guiang, Gab Bayan, JV Cruz, Annjun Magnaye, Zyren dela Cruz, Carby Salvador, Jake Napoles) (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes Carale) (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :9 am - Daily Info (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOSTv: Science of the People (Gel Miranda) :10 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Du30 on Duty :11:30 am - Left-Handed Wife (Solar Entertainment) :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias, Rhoy) (SMAC Television Production) (LIVE) :1 pm - Sentro Balita (Aljo Bendijo, Catherine Vital) (LIVE) :2 pm - :Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline (Kris Ablan, Trixie Jaafar) :Fri: Damayan Ngayon (William Thio, Emily Katigbak) (LIVE) :3 pm - Du30 on Duty :3:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - Proudly ASEAN :4:30 pm - Flashback TV (Donny Pangilinan) (featuring Love Me Doods, Bhoy and Maria! Maria!) :5 pm - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) (with Malacañang Press Conference) :6 pm - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (Angelique Lazo, Alex Tinsay) LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Sulong Pilipinas (Jules Guiang) :Tue: Isyu One-On-One (Ceasar Soriano) :Wed: Iskoolmates (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano, Sky Quizon) :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo, Mgr. Bo Sanchez) :Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar, PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Angelita (Criza Taa) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - PTV Sports (Meg Siozon) (LIVE) :10 pm - Hur Jun: The Original Story (Solar Entertainment) :10:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Rhea Santos) (LIVE) :11:15 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez, Elizabeth Lee) :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Tulay (Cong. Maite Defensor, Admin Billy Andal, Mar Masanguid, Dir. Jet Claveria) :Thurs: Pros & Cons (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :Fri: Paco Park Presents (Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas) :12:15 am - PNA Newsroom (William Thio, Rom Dulfo) :12:45 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Saturday :6 am - Soldiers of Christ :7 am - Salaam TV (Princess Habibah Sarip) :7:30 am - Yan Ang Marino (Maresciel Yao, Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerry Calderon) :8:30 am - Ani at Kita :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :10 am - Crayon Shin-chan (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Daimos (Tagalog dub) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (Karla Paderna, Asec. Eric Tayag) :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias, Rhoy) (SMAC Television Production) (LIVE) :1 pm - Pare Kuys (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan) (SMAC Television Production) :1:30 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - The Marriel Show (Marriel Dagohoy) (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Dear Heart (Michelle Vito) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV (Diane Querrer) :10 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :10:45 pm - Kasama Movie Mania (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Sunday :5:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :7 am - The Key of David :7:30 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :8:30 am - Ani at Kita :9 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - World of Winx (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Pop Pixie (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Lutong-Luto (CJ Hirro) :12 nn - SMAC Pinoy Ito! (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Heaven Peralejo, Isaiah Tiglao, Rish Ramos, Jimboy Martin, Sharlene San Pedro) (LIVE) (SMAC Television Production) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - Ora Engkantada (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Artista Teen Quest (Isaiah Tiglao, Princess Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul (Raoul Imbach) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment)